Some sense
by dreamer28
Summary: Sophie Cold has had a crush on Remus Lupin for a very long time. And she is pretty sure he feels the same way. However he won't make a move becuase of his...condition. Will Sophie be able to convince him that she doesn't care?


Hey, I haven't written a fanfiction in a long while, so please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

We were sitting at the lake, just talking. He made a joke that made me convulse with laughter. I thought about how he made me laugh all the time, how his smile could melt my insides, and how my legs turned to jelly whenever he so much as tapped me. "Oh, Remus…" I said. All of a sudden his eyes were staring into mine. I was getting lost in them, they were a sea of gray and I was drowning. Slowly his face inched closer to mine. I tilted my head as he tilted his; we were only centimeters apart now…

"Oi, Sophie!" my dear friend Lily called. I was disoriented at first, but then realized it was only a dream. _Ugh_, I thought to myself. Why can't that actually happen in real life? I blinked my eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room. I wondered what day it was when I realized it was only Tuesday. Oh, how I wanted it to be the weekend. I must have looked extremely annoyed since Lily asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I was having a good dream that you so rudely awoke me from," I replied with a snarl.

"Miss Sophie Cold, you weren't dreaming about our sexy Remus now were you?" she asked laughing the whole time. Of course she knew about my crush on Remus. Almost everybody did, and I was pretty sure he felt the same way about me too. We were always flirting and we touched each other a lot more than "just friends" should. But I was too classy, or too shy, to ask him out myself. He was the man after all, he should do the asking! However, he never made a move. I know it's because of his being a werewolf and all that jazz, but I don't care about that, and he knows it. He doesn't see why anyone could have feelings for him. I wish I could knock some sense into that boy. Lily seems to think we'll get together eventually.

I got out of bed, went to the bathroom, and brushed my hair and teeth. I washed my face and put some foundation but no other makeup besides that. I didn't get too dressed up for school; I thought it was a waste of time that could be put to good use sleeping. I looked at my reflection. My dark blue eyes almost looked black this morning. I had pale skin that was soft and smooth; however, this morning my face looked a little red. My dark brown hair cascaded down my back in small waves, and I decided that today I would leave it down. In general, I was happy about my appearance. I exited the bathroom put on my robes and a pair of vans for sneakers and I was ready to go. Lily was ready as well and we took off for the great hall.

Lily and I started chatting about our Transfiguration project that was due next week. Luckily Lily and I were partners. I liked working with her because she actually pulls her fair share in a project. Usually I get stuck with people like Malfoy who make me do all the work. Speaking of Malfoy, he and Narcissa Black were already lip-locked in the corridor in front of the great hall. _Get a room_, I thought. I probably only felt that way because I've never been kissed. And yes, I know that is extremely pathetic. I'm in my seventh year of Hogwarts, and still haven't been kissed by a boy, unless you count a slobby truth or dare kiss with Peter Pettigrew back in fourth year. Ugh, I did not want to think of that right now. I quickly turned my mind to other thoughts.

We reached the Great Hall, and Lily and I were one of the first ones there. We sat down and I helped myself to some eggs and bacon. We were still talking about our Transfiguration project when Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew came by. Remus came up behind my squeezed my shoulders and said, "Hey Sophie," in his husky voice. I could have drooled right then and there. _Oh, why does he do this to me? _I thought to myself. _Well, two can play that game._

"Hey Remus," I said with a dazzling smile while batting my eyes. I brought my hands to his arm, and slowly dragged it down his arm seductively; I could see his eyes bugle and his face redden. _Ha-ha, so there!_ He quickly looked down and helped himself to a blueberry muffin. Peter saw the whole exchange and chuckled to himself.

Sirius Black quickly turned to me and said, "Sophie you look simply ravishing today," with that charming smile of his. He flirted with every girl, except Lily, she was off limits according to James Potter. I simply smiled and said "Hello Sirius," and continued eating.

James Potter then walked in and said, "Hey Soph, Hey Lily." He really was trying to not annoy Lily this year, and was making good progress. Just last night Lily had confessed to me that she no longer thought that James was an annoying prat. However, she said she would still say no to him if he asked. I thought those two would end up together some day, they just had to.

Then the owl post came in. I received a letter from Mum which regaled me with the news of my brother's, Sean's, wedding. It would occur over the summer holidays and I was very excited for it. My mum told me I could bring a date. _I wish I had the guts to ask Remus_, I thought to myself.

All of a sudden I heard Lily gasp besides me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"There was another attack, two muggles were found dead with the dark mark over there house," she said grimly. This Voldemort business was really starting to scare me, I just wish someone would catch the guy and be done with it. I was especially scared for Lily since she was muggleborn.

We finished breakfast and Lily and I headed to Potions with the Marauders. With the Slytherins, _Fun Fun_. Remus and I began talking together. I knew I shouldn't and that my infatuation would only get worse, but I couldn't help it, he was just so _Remus_. I needed help. He made a jibe about my Potion making skills, and I playfully hit him on the arm. Then I heard Snape say, "Be careful with him Sophie, I hear he has a tendency to bite."

Of course I know he was talking about Remus' lycanthropy. I decided to play along and humiliate Snape in front of the others. "Did you? Well that's great news, I think biting is rather sexy." I turned my gaze to Remus and smiled at him while quickly squeezing his hand. He slowly pulled his arm around me and kissed my cheek. We both pulled our gazes toward Snape.

"Uh-I, I…" Snape sputtered.

James and Sirius began to laugh so hard that they fell on the floor. Imbeciles, I thought, but I began to laugh too. Soon Lily, Remus, Peter, and I all started to laugh while Snape walked off in a huff.

"That was quite brilliant Soph," James choked out between laughs.

"Here, here!" Sirius replied.

I playfully curtsied and we continued to potions. Remus came up behind me and whispered "you didn't have to do that you know."

"I know," I said, "but I wanted to." I was honestly sick of Snape trying to torture Remus, he already felt bad enough about something he couldn't even control.

We entered the dungeon and I walked over to where my Potion's partner, Alice, was sitting. She quickly started gushing to me about how her date with Frank Longbottom had gone the night before. She wasn't able to get very far though once Slughorn entered the room. He instructed us to start a Felix Felicis potion, and I went to the cupboard to get our ingredients. Alice and I continued to work on the potion throughout the class. After Potions we had charms, which went over fairly well. Then we had lunch where Lily and I joked around with the Marauders. I even saw Lily flirting with James a bit, which although it was a little weird, it didn't surprise me at all. Unfortunately, Remus was a bit quieter than usual. I wondered if what I said bugged him at all.

Then we had Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite class. We were practicing the Patronus charm. My patronus was a dolphin; I loved watching it float around. Lily's was a doe, and Remus' was a wolf. There were still quite a few people who hadn't been able to produce one yet, so I was quite proud that I could.

After that I had a free period. Lily and I walked to the library and worked on the finishing touches of our Transfiguration project that was due in two days time, it was on Anamagi. We then headed off for dinner, where I helped myself to some Shepherd's Pie. It was very delicious. Lily was flirting with James _again_. _What was with her tonight?_ I realized that Remus was still being quiet. "Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, everything is fine," and he ducked his head. I wondered if the full moon was coming up, and I remembered that it was just last week. _How strange_, I thought. Surely what Snape said this morning still wasn't bothering him? I thought maybe I should ask him about it, but decided to drop it. Sometimes interfering just made things worse.

We all headed up to the Gryffindor common room, and Lily and I walked up to our dormitory.

"So what's going on with you and James? Are you warming up to him?" I asked teasingly.

"I, err, I don't know. I guess." She said her face turning red.

"Well, well, well, James' charm finally rubbed off on you, eh?" I asked smiling still. Even though I was teasing her, I was still very happy for her. If only this could happen between Remus and I.

"Oh, maybe, I actually have to patrol with him now, so I've got to go," she said still blushing.

"Well don't do anything I wouldn't do," I teased and winked at her. We both walked down the stairs. James and Lily left for their patrol, and I saw Sirius sitting on the couch. I plopped down next to him and asked, "Where's Remus?"

"Oh sulking in his room for some reason, fancy a game of exploding snap?"

"Sure," I replied and we started the game. Remus did not come down at all after three games; and Sirius beat me at all of them. I decided to wait for Lily before I went to bed and snuggled on a chair in front of the fire while reading _Pride and Prejudice_.

Lily and James entered after about half an hour of my reading, and I could tell Lily was blushing. I was so glad that she was finally going to give James a chance. James said goodnight to both of us, and went up to his dormitory. Lily turned towards me and said, "I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" I asked slightly worried.

"Remus." _Great, now she is going to lecture me,_ I thought.

"What is it?" I asked with a sigh.

"James told me he really likes you, but he doesn't want to tie you down with somebody like him. I told James that was ridiculous and he knows it too. James thinks if you make a move, then maybe Remus would be more open to the idea. Since then he would know for sure that you wanted to be with him. I think James is right. You should make a move, because then you'll always wonder; what if I did something different?" Lily said.

I knew what she was saying was true; I shouldn't be such a scared-y cat. "I know Lily, but I don't know if I can do something like that. I'm too shy, you know that." I said whining.

"I know," Lily replied. "But sometimes you have to push yourself Soph. I can help you if you like. You have to do this Sophie; you know it will eventually drive you nuts!"

She was right. She was so right. I had to take control. I had to tell Remus how I felt. I was a Gryffindor after all. I could do this. "You're right Lily. I'll talk to him tomorrow night." I got up and started to head to the staircase.

"You will?" she asked, looking slightly aghast.

"Yeah," I said. I was happy with my decision and went to bed feeling pretty confident.

The next morning was a totally different story. I was so nervous that I could barely eat anything. I hardly talked at all either. I couldn't take notes in class, and I couldn't focus on anything except for what I was going to say tonight. I was clumsy all day as well, and kept running into people. "Sorry, sorry," I would say looking distracted. Dinner came and went, and as Lily walked into our dormitory, I thought, _Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?_

"Lily, I don't think I can do this," I said freaking out. _Deep breaths_, I thought, _One,Two,Three._

"Yes you can. Just march down there and tell Remus you have to talk to him; and then just tell him how you feel. I'll be up here waiting for you when you get back. Now go on," she instructed.

_I can do this, I can do this_, I thought to myself. I walked down the stairs and saw Remus lounging on the couch in front of the fire. _Just talk to him_, I thought. "Hey Remus, can I talk to you?" I blurted out.

He jumped off the couch. "Sure," he said. We walked out of the portrait hole and started walking along. I had lost all confidence; I had no idea what to say or what to do. My mind was turning to chaos. I was so nervous, my mind was reeling. We must have been walking for five minute when Remus said, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

_Oh, dear, what will I say?_ "Oh, um, well it's kind of hard to say," I stuttered.

"Just say it, we're best friends, I won't judge you." _No, maybe you won't judge me, but it will change everything._

"Well, the truth is…" I couldn't finish my thoughts.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

With a surge I said, "I like you Remus. A lot. And I'm pretty sure you like me too. I'm just sick of beating around the bush with you. You can flirt with me all you want, but you can't be with me? It doesn't make any sense Remus. I want something more than this. I _need_ something more than this. Don't you want it too?"

He looked shocked, "Yes I do," he replied. "But you don't understand. I can't be with you, I can hurt you."

I was furious. "I don't care Remus! Don't you get that? If I had minded I would have stopped being your friend years ago when I found out. But I'm still here aren't I? Doesn't that mean anything? What can I do to get it through your head that _I don't care!" _

"I don't know Sophie, but I want it too…" he looked like he was struggling with himself. I realized I had to move and quickly. I summoned up all the confidence I could muster and pushed my lips to his. At first he didn't react at all, I was almost about to pull away when all of a sudden his lips responded. He wrapped his oh so muscular arms around me and brought me closer to him. Our tongues collided and danced together. My knees began to go weak and I was so glad he was holding me. I could feel goose bumps all over my arms. I couldn't believe this was happening; I was so relieved that this was finally happening.

We pulled away because of lack of oxygen. "So what does this mean?" I asked his arms were still wrapped around my waist as I looked up at him.

"Sophie Cold, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked his smile dazzling. He looked happier than I had ever seen him.

"Oh, I'll have to think about that," I laughed.

"Sophie…" he said.

"Oh alright, I suppose I'll be your girlfriend." I responded.

"Good choice," he said. With that he kissed me again. I don't know how long we were there just kissing each other. However, I heard someone cough behind us. We pulled apart, and I saw Lily and James beaming at us. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"We should really take some points for this, but I'll let it slide. Just for you two." James said. He and Lily walked away.

I grabbed Remus' hand and we walked to the Gryffindor common room. When we got there he turned to me and said, "Shall I walk you to breakfast tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, that's a lovely idea." I replied smiling again. Hey, I couldn't help it!

"Goodnight my Sophie," he said. He kissed me quickly on the lips, and pulled away.

"Goodnight my Remus," I said and started to walk up to my dormitory. Yes, I thought to myself. _My Remus_. Finally, I had knocked some sense into that boy.

Please let me know what you think in a review!!


End file.
